


Beach Imagine

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing I wrote for someone between them and Pete.</p><p>Setup: Imagine you both are at the beach. You want him to touch you but it has to be discrete, so you ask him to rub suntan lotion on your body instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Imagine

It’s sunny and hot but from your beach chair, with an umbrella above you and a few clouds rolling through the sky you hardly noticed it. Stereotypical beach sounds could be heard coming from all around you; children laughing and playing with their parents, seagulls flying overhead and the lapping of waves on the shore. This was mostly Pete’s idea. He wanted a mini-vacation and all he had were three days time, so he took you to the nearest beach in California and booked a nice hotel room.

You had no interest in getting a tan but you had a major interest in lounging out on the beach, and the hotel provided chairs, towels and umbrellas for a small fee. You both grabbed up a couple of each and headed out to spend the day lazily.

Pete wasn’t trying to get you worked up, and the idea of sex wasn’t exactly on your mind when you got out there. You just wanted to relax. But at some point between feeling the heat and watching Pete get up to throw a ball back to a group of volleyball players, you felt yourself get just the slightest bit wet. The muscles in Pete’s back were prominent and obvious when he was out in the sun like that, and when he walked back to you you couldn’t help but want him. Outside wasn’t the best place for that, however, and you’re in no mood to get up and go inside.

"Hey," you said as he sat back down again. You had one knee up, swaying it back and forth restlessly. "The sun’s moving, you know. Pretty soon this umbrella won’t shade us anymore. If you could rub some suntan lotion on me, that’d be great." You smile, eyebrow arching up mischievously. He knows that look.

"Turn over, then," he tells you, motioning with his finger. He grabs a bottle of suntan lotion out of your beach bag; you’d packed it just in case, although this wasn’t how you had intended on using it. You comply, turning over to lay on your stomach as Pete gets up. He straddles your waist and undoes the back strap on your bikini bra, then squirts some of the lotion into his hands. It’s cold, but he figures that would be welcomed on such a hot day and he gets to it. He places his hands on your back and you flinch, but it does feel good.

He begins to massage the lotion into your skin, fingers working it all around your back until it is smooth. He re-clasps your bra, then moves downward. His hands glide down the backs of your legs as he scoots back, lingering just a moment too long around your thighs. He squeezes, then continues and rubs lotion on them as well. He covers your legs in the lotion, moving back up once he’s done and kissing one of your thighs. He looks around to see if anyone has noticed, just in case, but it seems that no one has.

With two fingers, he pushes on the front side of one of your hips and you turn again. You’re not sure who this is for anymore: Him, who looks like hes enjoying it all a little too much, or you, because your bikini panties are even more wet now that he’s started. But that’s the point, you suppose.

It’s unfortunate that the beach is so crowded, because he would just love to get his hands inside your bra. He can’t though, and settles for putting lotion all around your chest instead. It’s not the same as, but it’s good enough and he’s pleased. You’re pleased too, feeling his hands slide over your chest and torso just slowly enough. It feels very PG-13, but you know what’s coming soon.

A little more of the suntan lotion goes into Pete’s hands, and this time he rubs it all into the front of your thighs. He doesn’t focus on your calves as much. His mind is one-track right now, pressing his fingers down and running them in small circles around your inner thighs.

When he feels that no one is looking, he dips the fingers of one hand just inside your underwear. You weren’t entirely expecting it, just hoping for it, and the pads of his fingers are soft against you. He pulls them out again, roughly grabbing your thighs with both hands when he does. He leans down for a moment, whispering in your ear, “You’re so hot like this.”

The words prompt a groan that escapes your lips uncontrollably, encouraging him to rub his hands the length of your legs but only down to your knees. He licks his lips as they return upward, fingers finding the inside of your panties again. This time he moves them quicker, harder. One finger slips into you, his thumb massaging your clit. He leans over you just a little to make it looks like the two of are only laying together; the umbrella covers but so much.

Soon, too soon, with two of Pete’s fingers eventually working inside of you, you’re finished. He keeps his hand moving slowly as you come, watching as you shake for half of a minute and then relax.

As you return to earth, he pulls his fingers out and licks one. He hums to himself and wipes his hand off on a beach towel, then leans down to kiss you. You mumble a thanks, and he shrugs. “Best start to any vacation I’ve had in a long time,” he says, smiling and interlocking your hands together as he lays back down in his chair. You’re inclined to agree with him, closing your eyes and relishing the warmth of the sun.


End file.
